Inside Out (Slappy and Skippy Ultimate Adventures Style)
Slappy and Skippy Ultimate Adventures' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroPetitchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Bing Bong - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Little Miss Tiny (The Mr. Men Show) *Dream Director - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Imaginative Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - T.O.B.O.R. (MySims) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Slappy and Skippy Ultimate Adventures Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Slappy and Skippy Ultimate Adventures Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Slappy and Skippy Ultimate Adventures Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Slappy and Skippy Ultimate Adventures Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (Slappy and Skippy Ultimate Adventures Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Slappy and Skippy Ultimate Adventures Style) - Donald Duck My Bad *Inside Out (Slappy and Skippy Ultimate Adventures Style) - Goofy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Slappy and Skippy Ultimate Adventures Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Slappy and Skippy Ultimate Adventures Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Anger Goofy transparent.png|Goofy as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Andersen Champ Bear in The Turnabout.png|Champ Bear as Bing Bong Category:Slappy and Skippy Ultimate Adventures Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG